


Loss

by infectedscrew



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Billy leaves, Loss, M/M, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request as simply 'loss'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

“Billy, don’t. You can’t.”

The teenager paused and looked over at him. His face, that had been blank until that moment shifted into something that only Teddy could read.

“You can’t be serious!” Teddy yelled at him, face twisted into something filled with pain.

Billy smiled slowly, calmly. “I’ve made my choice. You have to step back now.”

Teddy lurched forward, grabbing Billy’s hand. “No, I’m not leaving you. I didn’t leave when aliens came down and I’m not going to let you leave me for Hell itself.”

Billy’s smile disappeared into something sharp. “I can’t go back on this. Step away.”

Teddy’s grip tightened almost to breaking point. “No.”

“Teddy–”

“I said, no! I can’t lose you. You promised. You promised we would always be together,” Teddy rambled. His heart was racing and his stomach was churning. Dizzying thoughts of loss filled his mind. He refused to believe any of them.

Billy opened his mouth and closed it again. “I… I can’t. This time I can’t take you with.”

Teddy’s jaw tightened. “Billy… Please.”

Billy shook his head and pulled his hand away. “I can’t.” He stepped back up next to his mother and Tommy. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Wanda moved her hand over his shoulder. She looked over Teddy, taking in his slumped figure. Slowly her face soothed into something soft. “No one said you’d lose him forever,” she said, carefully choosing her words.

Before Teddy could open his mouth, light flicked up around the three. It surrounded them and, in an instant, they were gone. As the light faded, Teddy’s heart dropped.

He yanked a hand through his hair. It took serious effort to not scream or hit things. He wanted to throw up or bite something. He didn’t know how long he stood, staring at the space Billy had been standing on. All he knew was that Billy wasn’t there and that’s all that mattered.

“Come on, Teddy,” Kate murmured, dropping a hand on his arm. “Let’s get home.” She sounded just as lost as Teddy felt.

“What home? Without Billy, I can’t go back there,” he answered.

Kate’s hand shifted. Just when he was starting to think she was leaving, his vision was filled with black hair and a soft, warm body was pressed against his. It wasn’t long before he felt Cassie press against his side. Even Eli rested a hand on his shoulder.

“You still have a home,” she whispered, holding him tight. “You won’t be alone forever. I promise.”

Slowly, he lifted his arms around Kate. “Yeah. Not forever.”


End file.
